Field of the Invention
This patent relates to appliance packaging. More particularly, this patent relates to a device that fits inside the top opening of a washing machine to prevent the wash tub from moving relative to the outer cabinet during shipping and handling.
Description of the Related Art
Top-loading washing machines generally comprise a wash tub disposed within a cabinet or housing. Some washing machines have a central pivoting agitator extending upwardly from the bottom of the wash tub and operably connected to a motor located below the tub. Other washing machines lack this central agitator and instead have ridges located on the inside of the wash tub to assist with the agitating function. In either type of machine the clearance between the wash tub and the appliance cabinet is often small, and so the cabinet is susceptible to damage from impacts from the wash tub when the appliance is moved during shipping.
Thus there is a need for a device that locks the wash tub in place or otherwise prevents the tub from impacting the appliance cabinet when the washing machine is moved.